Is he really my father?
by Gravenimage
Summary: During shippuden Naruto begins to suspect that the Fourth Hokage may have been his father so what does he do why go to the Maury show of course.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Is my suspicions true

Chapter 1 Is my suspicions true?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own the Maury show

On the way to Ichiraku's ramen

Naruto just got back from another mission he was going to meet Iruka at Ichiraku's ramen and have a nice bowl of ramen but for once in his entire life he wasn't thinking about the ramen but rather of a comment that the toad sanin Jiraiya told him three years ago when they were searching for Tsunade he could still remember his words very clear.

(Flashback)

"Well the fourth Hokage was once my apprentice" Jiraiya said

Naruto was in awe" really the Fourth was your student?"

Jiraiya nodded" yeah and you resemble him so much that its even laughable" Jiraiya said as he walk past Naruto.

"I…..looked…..liked….the…..fourth" Naruto said shock while blushing

(End of flashback)

Naruto didn't understood why was he thinking about that now that was three years ago so why would he think about it, at first he felt proud that he look like the yellow flash the strongest ninja in all Konoha the hero of the village he even felt like he could really become Hokage someday because he resembles him so he chuckle at the though. But he also felt upset hurt betray because what he did sealing the nine tails fox demon inside of him turning him into the vessel of the Kyubi Kitsune and because of that he went trough hell in his childhood the people hated him, fear him, ignore him and they just wanted him death nobody cared for him at all, but in the end he found people that cared for him for who he is and they have accepted him as their friend and companion. How he hated being the vessel of Kyubi not just because the people of Konoha hated him but because he also became a target of the organization of Akatsuki who are after the Kyubi so he cursed at the though and he curse at the though of Itachi and Kisame. He was so caught up in his thinking that he didn't realize that he has arrived at Ichiraku's ramen he saw Iruka in front of the shop who gave him a smile.

"Hey Naruto I heard you succeed in another mission congratulations so to celebrate lets have some ramen" Iruka said

Naruto nodded and gave him a faint smile" yeah"

They both enter the shop and took their seats they saw Ayane and Tenrui(AN I don't know if that's his name if any of you know please let me know)

"Hey its Naruto and Iruka how you've been?" Tenrui said

"Were doing fine Naruto just finish up another mission and Im treating him to some ramen so you know the drill Tenrui" Iruka said

Tenrui nodded" yup two bowls of bbq pork ramen with everything on it coming right up"

While Tenrui was making the ramen Naruto looked at Iruka with a serious look

"Iruka sensei" Naruto said

"Yes what is it Naruto?" Iruka said

Naruto sighed" did you…….I mean did you knew the fourth Hokage?"

Iruka blink in surprise" why do you want to know?"

"I just want to know that's all and besides the fourth is my idol" Naruto said

Iruka smiled" well yes I did met him when I was a kid he was a very caring person the kind of person that everyone respect the village really respected him and admire him"

Naruto smile what else would he expect from the hero of the village

"Oh I remember him when I was a little girl I have to admit he was very handsome" Ayane said while blushing

Tenrui sighed" that's enough Ayane, here you go you two" he handed them the bowls of ramen

Iruka smile while taking the chopsticks he began to eat the ramen however Naruto wasn't eating he was in deep though it wasn't long before Iruka realize what was bothering him.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Iruka said while eating his ramen

"Nothing's wrong" Naruto said flatly

"Something's bothering you because you haven't touched your bowl of ramen so tell me what's wrong?" Iruka said worry

Naruto sighed" al right Iruka sensei can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?" Iruka said

"Please be honest with me okay?" Naruto said

"Yeah sure" Iruka said

"Do I……do I look like the fourth Hokage?" Naruto said in a high anticipated voice

Iruka eyes widened in shock at the question that his precious student just asked him" Naruto now that mention it all of the sudden you do resemble him a lot"

Naruto was shock" I do look like him don't I?"

Tenrui and Ayane were a little shock by the sudden question" you know Naruto now that you mention it you do resemble him in fact the fourth used to come here a lot just like you he came here to eat ramen he loved ramen more than anything just like you" Tenrui said

"He also had quite the appetite he ate as much as you" Ayane said she the sighed dreamily" such a gorgeous man he was"

"Ayane please stop your day dreaming" Tenrui said scolding her daughter

"Oh come on father I wasn't the only woman in the village who had my eyes on him, every woman in Konoha would just sold their soul just to be his wife" Ayane said

"You were only eight Ayane at the time" Tenrui said

Ayane sighed in disappointment" please father don't remind me"

Iruka sweat dropped at the discussion he looked at Naruto who was about to leave

"I gotta go thanks for telling about it" Naruto said as he was about to leave

"Hey wait a minute Naruto where do you think you're going you haven't even finish your first bowl of ramen" Iruka said shock

Naruto shook his head" no thanks Iruka sensei Im not hungry bye" he then left the ramen shop

"WHAT" Iruka Tenrui and Ayane shouted in unison

"Impossible" Tenrui said shock

"He must be sick or something" Ayane said worry

"I…..I……I don't believe it Naruto not hungry its impossible" Iruka said shock

"Something must be wrong with him that's for sure" Tenrui said

Ayane nodded in agreement

Iruka was too shock he couldn't believe it Naruto the Uzumaki Naruto that's crazy about ramen and eats like there's no tomorrow wasn't hungry it was the end of the world he was really worry about him.

(Something's definitely wrong with him I better go ask the fifth to find out what's going on?) Iruka though

At the heroes memorial stone

Naruto was standing in front of the heroes memorial stone he saw Hatake Kakashi the copy ninja near the stone, he wanted to get more opinions about his resemblance to the yellow flash.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi said while turning his head to the direction where the blond ninja was.

"Oh Kakashi sensei I didn't mean to interrupt you or anything" Naruto said

"Its al right I just finish paying my respects to Obito, so what's on your mind?" Kakashi said

Naruto blink" um…..my brain"

Kakashi sweat dropped and sighed" I meant if there is something you want to ask me?"

Naruto scratch the back of his head" oh yeah of course, um Kakashi sensei you knew the fourth Hokage right?"

Kakashi raise an eyebrow" yes I was in his group along wih Rin and Obito back when he was a jounin why do you ask?"

Naruto took a deep breath" I want to ask you a question and please be honest with me okay?"

Kakashi nodded

"Do I……do I look like the fourth?" Naruto said again in a high anticipated voice

Kakashi was surprised by his question" why do you want to know?"

"Come on Kakashi sensei please tell me I really want to know" Naruto pleaded

Kakashi gave a thoughtful looked" well I guess you do resemble him a lot"

Naruto gave a soft smile" thanks Kakashi sensei Ill see you around" he left the memorials stone leaving Kakashi with a confuse look.

(What was that all about?) Kakashi though

At the Hokage's office

Naruto enter the Hokage's office and saw the fifth Hokage Tsunade one of the legendary sanin doing some paperwork she had a frustrated looked on her face next to her was her assistance Shizune along with her mascot pig Tonton.

"Oh Narutosan how are you doing?" Shizune said

"Hey Shizunesan hey granny Tsunade" Naruto said

"Oh Naruto I don't have any tough missions for you today" Tsunade said

"Its al right I didn't care here for that" Naruto said

Tsunade raise an eyebrow" really well Im glad you came here because Iruka came here earlier and he was quite worried about you"

"Worried about me about what?" Naruto said puzzle

"Well you didn't eat a single bowl of ramen when you were with him at Ichiraku's he said you weren't hungry so can you explain me what's wrong with you?" Tsunade said a little worry

Naruto sweat dropped" okay so Iruka sensei is worry about me because I didn't eat any ramen is that it? That doesn't mean that there's something wrong with me"

"Naruto you have an inhuman appetite so the fact that you didn't eat any ramen means that there's something wrong with you so please tell me what it is I might be able to help you" Tsunade said

Shizune giggle at the comment

Naruto sighed in defeat it seems the fifth Hokage knew him too well so he finally give in" al right Ill tell you there is something bothering me Im going to ask you a question granny Tsunade but you have to give me an honest answer okay?"

Tsunade nodded

"You knew the fourth Hokage right?" Naruto said

Tsunade nodded" yes I did but why do you ask?"

"Do I……do I look like the fourth Hokage?" Naruto said and once again he said it with high anticipation in his voice

Tsunade and Shizune were shock they're eyes widened it was really an unexpected question.

Tsunade was nervous" um…….Naruto why do you want to know?"

"Please granny Tsunade tell me you said you were going to give me an honest answer so please tell me" Naruto said

Tsunade sighed" Naruto……you do…..resemble him……a lot" she whisper the last part

Naruto gave a small smile" thank you granny Tsunade Ill have to go now goodbye bye Shizunesan" he left the office

Shizune look at the Hokage" Tsunadesama"

Tsunade nodded" I know no matter how deep the secret is it will always find a way to come back and resurface"

"What are you going to do Tsunadesama?" Shizune said

"Contact Jiraiya immediately tell him its urgent I must talk to him" Tsunade said

Shizune nodded" right" she then left leaving a thoughtful Tsunade behind

Naruto was slowly walking the streets of Konoha it seems his suspicions were true after all the people who knew the fourth well have told him he resembles him just like Jiraiya he began to wonder what could it mean if he look like him could he really be related to him. He didn't believe it at first but what Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi and even Tsunade have told him the truth so there was a possibility that he was related to the yellow flash. As he continue to walk he was in front of a house, a house he knew very well it was Sakura's house she was his closest friend she can somehow cheer him up she was always willing to help him in any way so he went her house and knock on the door.

"Coming" came the voice of Sakura from inside the house she open the door and smiled" oh Naruto hi what brings you here?"

"Hi Sakurachan I hope you're not busy?" Naruto said

"Not all I watching the tv" Sakura said

Naruto looked at her she was wearing her chunin uniform minus the black gloves and the black boots" Sakurachan will it bother you if I could come in?"

Sakura smiled at him" of course not silly come on in"

Naruto enter her house and when to the living room where the tv was he sited on the couch.

"Do you want smoething like a cup of noodles" Sakura said with a smirk

Naruto grin" gee Sakurachan you read my mind"

Sakura chuckle at his remark" al right Ill go prepare it for you" a few minutes later Sakura came with a cup of hot noddles.

"Here Naruto" Sakura said as she gave him the cup of noddles

"Thanks Sakurachan" Naruto said happy as he began to eat the noodles

"You're lucky you came Naruto you're just in time to see Maury" Sakura said

Naruto gave a puzzle looked" Maury?"

Sakura nooded" yeah the Maury show it's a discussion show they discussed about all kind of things but the most talk about theme in the show its paternity testing"

Naruto gasp" paternity testing"

"Yeah oh the shows is starting" Sakura said happy

Naruto was interested so he decided to watch the show along with Sakura

Maury: al right Amanda what's going on?

Amanda: oh Maury its terrible my husband James totally denies he's my babies father

Maury: why is that?

Amanda: the only reason he's denying its because our babies blind(she strated crying)

Sakura started sobbing a little" that's terrible the poor baby is blind" she pick a tissue from the near by table and blow her nose.

Naruto was still watching the show with high interest

Maury: well Amanda before we meet your husband James this is what he had to say before the show watch this(the cameras changes to Amanda's husband James who had a serious looked on his face)

James: Im a thousand percent sure that baby is not mine because is blind hello I can see and he can't so he can't be my son and besides it's an ugly baby Maury when this test proves that Im not the father of that baby Im going to divorce that good for nothing so called wife of mine.

Sakura clench her fist in anger" CHA HOW DARE YOU CALLED YOURSELFA MAN YOU'RE NOTHING BUT SCUM YOU BASTARD" Sakura shouted

Naruto was startled by Sakura's sudden outburst but he was in deep though about something(test what test?)

Maury: Well Amanda I can't wait to meet him here he is James come on out(from backstage came James with an angry look on his face the audience was booing him)

"BOOOOOOOOO YOU SUCK" Sakura shouted

(James took the seat that was next to Amanda and place it far from her)

Maury: James why do you think that baby is not yours?

James: because its blind

The audience boo him again Amanda was crying

Sakura was really angry" WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING HE'S NOT WORTHY A GOOD PUNCH TO HIS FACE WILL KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO HIM"

Maury: James if the DNA test proves that you're the father would you take responsibility and take care of this child.

James: yeah but I know Im not the father

Amanda was still crying

"DNA test" Naruto whisper

Sakura snorted" if it proves he's the father he's not gonna do nothing that's his type the scum type once a scum always a scum"

Maury: lets find out shall we(the audience started cheering Maury took out a large orange envelope that was written in black letters it said James and James Jr.)

Maury: I want you to know that I don't know the result so were going to find out together(he opens the envelope and took out a paper)

Maury: James when it comes to five month old James Jr. YOU ARE THE FATHER

Amanda: I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU

James: DAMMIT( he runs backstage upset about the results while Amanda follow him)

"I KNEW IT I KNEW IT LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE YOU CANT DENY IT ALL YOU WANT BUT THE DNA TEST IS 95.5 ACURATE SO YOU'RE THE FATHER WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT" Sakura shouted in anger and by now she was jumping up and down on her couch while Naruto was sweat dropping and giving her a scary looked.

(Sakurachan has lost it) Naruto though

Amanda started attacking James she was hitting him real hard and security staff have to come and take her away from James who was unconscious by her attack.

"CHA YOU GO GIRL HIT HIM AGAIN" Sakura shouted

The show went to a commercial break

"Sakurachan" Naruto said

"Huh what is it?" Sakura said puzzle

"Can the DNA test proves if you're related to someone by blood" Naruto said

"Yeah I guess why do you ask?" Sakura said

"Even if the person is dead" Naruto's said in a monotone voice

"Well if that's the case then they should find the ashes of the dead person and give the test"

"So you can find out if you have a relative even if that relative is dead?" Naruto said

Sakura nodded" yeah but why do you want to know?"

Naruto shook his head" no its nothing, Sakurachan do you have the number of the show"

Sakura blink" the phone number of the Maury show um……sure I do have you can have it, Ino gave it to me she invited to her house to watch the Maury show and ever since I have been highly addicted to it"

Naruto smirk" I can see that, anyway I have to go Sakurachan bye see you later" he left her house and fast speed leaving Sakura confused.

"Okay what was that all about?" Sakura said

Naruto ran as fast as he could(al right first I have to called the show then I have to go to the Hokage memorial ground although it wont be easy because its heavily guarded by the black Ambu ops but I have to get the ashes of the fourth no matter what believe it and finally Ill go to New York to the Maury show)

To be Continued

Well there you have it the first chapter of my second story stay tuned for the next chapter but first I still haven't finish my Sailor Moon Naruto crossover story so Ill return to updated it anyway send me your comments and reviews and please NO FLAMES. What's going to happen with Naruto will the DNA test prove that he's related to the fourth Hokage tune in for the next chapter farewell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The DNA test

Chapter 2 The DNA test

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto and the Maury Show

Hokage's office

Tsunade was telling Jiraiya about what Naruto ask her he had a serious look on his face

"So that's it" Tsunade said

"I see" Jiraiya said he had thoughtful look on his face" I knew this day would come one way or the other it was going to come out no matter how hidden it was kept"

Tsunade nodded" yes it was Sarutobi sensei who told to keep it a secret it was for Naruto's own good of course the council didn't hesitate to agreed"

Jiraiya sighed" and I have ask myself hundred of times what does keep such a secret from Naruto be for his own good I mean he has every right to know what does Sarutobi sensei was thinking I will never understand"

"I know maybe it was the right thing to do back then it would have create such a commotion remember the fourth Hokage was the strongest ninja of Konoha he made many allies but he also made many enemies and if those enemies would have found out about the secret they would have come after Naruto with out thinking about it" Tsunade said

Jiraiya snorted" I don't know how worse can it get he's already a target of Akatsuki" he paused" I promised Arashi I will take care of him and train him, so maybe its time"

Tsunade's eyes widened after hearing that" Jiraiya you…..you don't mean…..are you going to tell him"

Jiraiya nodded" yes I will but first I need your permission since you're the Hokage"

"Im pretty sure that Sarutobi sensei didn't wanted to keep this secret forever I know he was going to take his time and tell Naruto someday, but since he's no longer among us he took the secret to his grave Im not going to let the same thing happened again so Jiraiya you have permission to tell him" Tsunade said

Jiraiya nodded and smile" al right I knew I made a good choice to pick you as the fifth Hokage"

Tsunade smirk and chuckle she was going to say something else until a ninja show up

"HOKAGESAMA ITS URGENT" a ninja shouted as he enter the office in a hurry

"What is it?" Tsunade said with out losing calm

The ninja took a deep breath before answering" Hokagesama you're not going to believe this but…….somebody stole the ashes of the fourth Hokage"

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya were shock

"WHAT but how?" Tsunade said in shock

"We search the whole Hokage memorial ground and we didn't found the fourth's ashes" the ninja said

"Have a group of ambu ninjas to search the whole village search every house building and corner of the village do not rest until you have recover the ashes" Tsunade said

The ninja nodded" yes Hokagesama" he then left the office

"I guess that's a wise choice there might be a chance that the thief is still in the village" Jiraiya said

Tsunade sighed in frustration" who would steal the ashes of the fourth?"

"You know this reminds me a while back Iruka told me that Naruto stole the scroll of forbidden jutsu's left by the first Hokage" Jiraiya said

Tsunade raise an eyebrow but she then gave a shocking look" Jiraiya you don't think" she paused

"Oh come on Tsunade why would Naruto steal the ashes of the fourth, unless he's planning to do a DNA test" Jiraiya said while chuckling he saw that Tsunade was still looking at him with a shocking look" Tsunade this is Naruto were taking about he doesn't have the tools or even the knowledge to perform a DNA test"

Tsunade calm down" yes I guess you're right, Jiraiya can you" she didn't finish

"Find Naruto no problem Ill find him" Jiraiya said as he left the office leaving Tsunade with a thoughtful expression on her face.

(So its finally going to happen the big secret its about to be revealed) Tsunade though

On the way to Ino's house

"So why am I going with you to your house Ino?" Chouji said he was wearing his red armor uniform(his chunin version uniform)

"Because I want you to watch the Maury show with me" Ino said she was wearing her chunin uniform which look different from her old one it was the same color purple but it was a purple blouse with a short skirt and pants she was also wearing fish net on her knees and on her elbows and the same blue sandals, as for her physical appearance her blond hair grow back and a piece of her hair was covering her left eye, she was carrying a grocery bag.

"Why didn't you ask Shikamaru instead?" Chouji whined

Ino sweat dropped" because he's playing Chogi with Asuma sensei and besides you know how he is, man this is a real drag its so troublesome" she said imitating Shikamaru's voice.

"I guess but why me, Ino I want to go to my favorite restaurant and eat the all you can eat buffet and today its especial they are serving pork chops" Chouji said while licking his lips he could taste the pork chops.

Ino gave him a sad look" but Chouji I want you to come with me because" she paused as she took a cylinder tube from the grocery bag the tube brought Chouji's attention.

"Ino are those Pringles?" Chouji said while drooling

Ino nodded" yeah and they are bbq flavor I also bough other snacks, but since you don't want to come with me to see the Maury show I guess I have to watch it alone and eat all of the snacks" she then fake a sob.

Ino got her answer as Chouji took her hand and drag her at fast speed

"Why didn't you say that first" Chouji said as he was running to get to Ino's house

Ino who was been drag by Chouji grin to herself(works every time)

Hokage's office

"Shizune any word from the thief?" Tsunade said

Shizune shook her head" no they haven't found anything yet"

Tsunade sighed" this is really a bad day"

Jiraiya enter the office

"Jiraiya did you find Naruto?" Tsunade said

"No I check the whole village but I didn't find him maybe you gave didn't you give him a mission" Jiraiya said

"No I haven't given him a mission" Tsunade said she then sighed" what's going on here first the ashes of the fourth get stolen and now Naruto is missing"

Jiraiya was in deep though(is it possible did he stole the ashes of the fourth I was just kidding when I say he was going to perform a DNA test but after this I don't know)

Tsunade gasp" Shizune what time is it?"

"I think is 12'o clock" Shizune said

Tsunade gasp again" Maury" she then pull a small tv from beneath her desk" she frown at the size of the tv" Shizune why do I have a small television Im the Hokage Im supposed to be having a sixty inch plasma screen"

Shizune and Jiraiya sweat dropped

"Um well Tsunadesama we shouldn't be wasting money(especially with all the money and debts she owns) Shizune said

Tsunade sighed" Im the Hokage and I cant even buy something for myself, well anyway Shizune bring me some sake"

Sizune nodded knowing that Tsunade loves to drink sake when the Maury shows begin she left the office.

Jiraiya sweat dropped(maybe I was wrong about choosing her to be the fifth Hokage she's so lazy)

Tsunade smile" the Maury show really amuses me all these people comes to the show to prove to their boyfriend or husband that they are the father of their sons then they completely deny it, they are only humiliating themselves on national tv, oh its starting" she saw the theme of todays which caught her attention a lot" what hey Jiraiya the theme of today's show is Is my ninja the father?"

Jiraiya laugh a little" what don't tell me that ninjas from the village are gonna be appearing on the show" he said in a joke tone.

Tsunade chuckle at his comment Shizune then came to the office with a bottle of sake" thanks Shizune" she pour some sake into a small glass.

She wasn't the only one who was watching the show

At Ino's house

Ino and Chouji were sitting on the couch on her house watching the show

"Oh I love the Maury show, you are not the father you are the father Im sending you to boot camp" Ino said while giggling.

Chouji was just eating Pringles potato chips as he continue to watch the show he didn't care what he was watching as long as there's food.

"The show is starting" Ino said excited

Maury: hello everyone welcome to the show today we have a very special paternity show because usually a woman comes begging for her husband to take a DNA test to prove that he's the father of their son, but that's not the case today instead the person that wants to have a DNA test is a boy he's a ninja and he has come all the way from Konoha his name is Uzumaki Naruto.

Ino was shock when she heard that she had her jaw wide open Chouji stop eating.

"Hey Ino did I heard right did he say Naruto?" Chouji said

Ino was still shock" I…I….I…..I….I don't believe it…..Naruto is on the Maury show" she then a gave a huge smile" OH MY GOD CHOUJI NARUTO IS ON THE MAURY SHOW ITS SO COOL I DON'T BELIEVE IT HES SO COOL" she shouted in joy.

"But why is he on the show?" Chouji said with a puzzle looked

"WHO CARES HES ON THE MAURY SHOW" Ino shouted happy

Ino wasn't the only one who was happy that Naruto was on the show

Sakura's house

"OH NARUTO YOU'RE SO COOL I CAN'T BELIEVE YOURE ON THE SHOW SO THAT'S WHY YOU ASK ME TO GIVE YOU THE PHONE NUMBER OF THE SHOW YOU'RE SO COOL" Sakura shouted(CHA HES TOTALLY COOL inner Sakura said)

Hokage's office

Tsunade spit out her sake when she heard Naruto's name Jiraiya and Tsunade were shock and had their jaws wide open.

(So it was Naruto the one that stole the ashes of the fourth then, oh no is he going to take a DNA test if that happens then he's going to know the truth) Jiraiya though

"Um Tsunadesama are you okay?" Shizune said looking at her teacher that was still too shock to say anything

Maury: well before Naruto comes out this is what he had to say before the show

(The camera changes to Naruto and dramatic music start's to play)

Naruto: Hi Im Uzumaki Naruto Im fifteen years old and Im a ninja from Konoha I never knew my parents I was raised on the orphanage I was so lonely I have always seem the other kids being pick up by their parents and I since I didn't have them I spent myself all alone, some of the people of the village hated me because they saw me different. But I found great friends and the reason I came to the show is I want to know if the fourth Hokage is my father he was the hero of the village and I idolizing a lot the people of the village say I looked like him a lot so maybe there is a small chance that he could be my father also my dream is to become Hokage and surpass all of the past Hokage's believe it.

Tsunade's eyes widened" SHIZUNE QUICK CUT THE TELEVISION SIGNAL"

"Im on it Tsunadesama" Shizune said as she left the office

A few seconds later in Ino's house

"WHAT WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED" Ino shouted in shock as she was looking at a rainy picture.

"Um….I think the cable is out Ino" Chouji said

That had a big effect on her

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS CANT BE WHY WHY NOW THIS WAS THE BEST MAURY EPISODE EVER BECAUSE NARUTO WAS IN IT AND NOW I CANT WATCH IT" Ino shouted in agony she then clench her fist in fury" somebody's gonna die for this" her eyes were full of rage.

And she wasn't the only one who was upset

Sakura's house

"Of all the times for the cable to go why does have to be now" Sakura said as she clench her fist in anger" oh yes there will be blood(CHA HEADS ARE GONNA ROLL inner Sakura said)

At the show

The audience were sobbing when they heard Naruto's sad tale some of the audience were teenage girls and they were sobbing too.

Maury: what a courageous boy here he is everyone come on out Naruto

(Naruto comes to the stage and the audience starts to cheer him the teenage girls were blowing him kisses cheering him)

"Oh Naruto you're such a cutie" a girl said

"He's so hot" another girl said

"I love you Naruto" a girl said

"WE ALL LOVED YOU NARUTO" the girls shouted

Maury sweat dropped(note to self not to allowed crazy hormones teenage girls to the show)

Naruto blush when he heard all the girls looks like he had his own girls fan club

(Man and I though Sasuke was the one who always have all the girls) Naruto though, he took a sit next to Maury.

Maury: welcome to the show Naruto

Naruto: thanks Maury

Maury: So can you tell me more about the fourth Hokage?

Naruto(I can't give them to much imformation on the village and I can't tell them about the Kyubi either so Ill tell them small pieces of information) well the Hokage is the leader of the village and he was the fourth Hokage he was a great person and a hero.

Maury: So how did he die?

Naruto: Um well….he die protecting the village

Maury: he died a hero

Naruto: yeah

Maury: Why do you think he's your father?

Naruto: people have been telling me that I look like him they also said that I had his personality

Maury: You resemble him a lot in appearances and in personality is that it

Naruto: yeah that's it

Maury: al right were going to put on the screen a picture of Naruto and the fourth Hokage to see if they look alike Naruto do you know his name?

Naruto: my sensei once told me that his name was Kazama Arashi

Maury so he's name is Arashi

Naruto: yeah

Maury: Were going to the screen does Naruto looks like the fourth Hokage Arashi?

(The screen show a picture of both Naruto and the fourth)

The audience gasp in shock because of how much Naruto resemble the fourth

Maury: Does Naruto look like Arashi?

The audience were shouting yes Naruto was quiet

Maury: Well Naruto there's only one way to find out are you ready?

Naruto: yeah Im ready

Maury: you brought his ashes right?

Naruto: yeah I did I went through hell to get them

Maury: well were going to give you the DNA test and when we come back well find out the truth well be right back after these messages.

The show went to a commercial break

To be Continued

What a cliffhanger what will the test results say is Naruto the son of the fourth Hokage find out on the next chapter as always please send me your comments and your reviews farewell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The results are in

Chapter 3 The results are in

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the Maury show

Hokage's office

The whole office was full of angry people they were upset that the cable was out especially when they were watching the Maury show, Shizune along with Shikimaru and a couple of chuninis were trying to calm the people along the people were Ino and Sakura who were very angry. Tsunade had a tick off look on her face she was about to blow and she did.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs

The people shut up when they head that Tsunade calm down before speaking" now I know that you're all upset because the cable is out but I assure you that we are currently working on it as I speak so please be patient"

"But Tsunadesama can they work faster Im missing Maury" Sakura said desperate

"Yeah were all missing Maury" the crowd said

Tsunade sweat dropped(I should it know)" please just be patient"

"But Hokagesama we can't miss this episode of Maury because Naruto is on the show" Ino said

Shikamaru sweat dropped(Naruto on television what a drag)

Tsunade pretended like she didn't believe it" oh come on Naruto on the Maury show that's impossible, that's crazy"

"Tsunadesama you don't believe us, but you watch the Maury show too" Sakura said a little surprised

Tsunade curse under her breath for telling her apprentice that she watch the Maury show" well I did saw Naruto on the show but the cable is out like I said you all have to be patient for the cable to come back"

"But by the time the cable comes back the show will already be over" Ino said desperate

"Im not gonna repeat myself again so please LEAVE NOW ALL OF YOU" Tsunade said the people was getting a little restless.

"You heard Hokagesama now go" Shikamaru said getting the people out of the office Shizune and other chuninis were helping too they were able to get the crowd out of the office.

Tsunade sighed" I think Im gonna get a huge headache before this day is over can things get more complicated after she said that Kakashi enter the office.

"Hokagesama?" Kakashi said

"What is it Kakashi?" Tsunade said while rubbing her head

Kakashi saw stressful look on the slug sanin" sorry for bothering you Hokagesama but the council wants to speak with you"

Tsunade sighed again" it got more complicated me and my big mouth, Shizune please bring me some aspirins I have a feeling Im gonna need them" she got up from her desk and left the office along with Shizune leaving Shikamaru and Kakashi alone.

Kakashi had a puzzle look he looked at Shikamaru" did something happen?"

Shikamaru sighed" I don't know the details much but the people have been saying that they saw Naruto on tv"

Kakashi was dumbfounded" say what? Naruto on tv" he couldn't believe it

Shikamaru nodded" yeah Im with you I don't believe it either I mean this is Naruto were talking about why would he be on tv I don't get its very troublesome"

(Jiraiya did told me that Naruto was on some kind of tv show but I didn't believe him but now whatever it is it must have concerned the council why?)Kakashi though

At the Maury show

(On the tv screen appears forty eight hours later Naruto was seated next to Maury)

Maury: well Naruto its been forty eight hours after you have taken the DNA test how you feeling?

Naruto: nervous anxious

Maury: I know Naruto but you still haven't told us your opinion of if you look like Arashi because the audience think that there's a big resemblance between you and him so what do you think?

(Naruto looked again at the screen showing his face and the fourth's face)

Naruto: I guess I do loked like him I mean I have the same hairstyle and the eyes so maybe there's a chance he might be my father

Maury: well you know what Naruto were not gonna wait any longer were gonna find out right now

(The audience start cheering Naruto becomes more nervous Maury takes a long orange envelope with the words Naruto and Arashi written in black)

Maury: Naruto I want you to know that I don't know the results so whatever the results are were gonna find out together, are you ready?

Naruto: yeah Im ready Maury

(Maury opens the envelope Naruto was so nervous and anxious the audience were also anxious especially he's new fan girls)

Maury: When it comes to you Naruto, Arashi the deceased fourth Hokage of Konoha……IS YOUR FATHER

(The audience had a sad looks on their faces Naruto hang his head down as he started to cry softly his fan girls were crying too)

"WE STILL LOVED YOU NARUTO" the fan girls said

Maury went to his side trying to calm him down

Maury: its al right Naruto

Naruto:(still crying) I……I don't believe it I…..I…..I

Maury: you should be happy that he was your father he was a great man and a hero

Naruto: I know but still I……I can't believe it I….why would they keep this from me I(he cries even more)

Audience: aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww

Fan girls(crying): WE STILL LOVE YOU NARUTO

Maury: Naruto you should be proud that he was your father and I also think that he wanted you to live a happy life, I also think he wanted you to follow in his footsteps isn't becoming Hokage your dream.

Naruto: yeah thanks Maury I want to become a great Hokage like him

Maury: Im glad to hear that Naruto follow your own path on becoming Hokage

Naruto(drying his tears): yeah I will become Hokage I never go back on my word because that's my ninja way believe it

Maury: lets give him a big applause for Naruto for being very courageous

(The audiences starts cheering him a lot his fan girls were going crazy while blowing him kisses making him blush bright red)

Maury: well be right back after these messages

(The show went to a commercial break)

After the show was over

Naruto and Maury were backstage talking about the show

"Naruto thank you very much for coming to the show I really appreciate it" Maury said

"Thanks Maury but I should be thanking you for showing me the truth Im really grateful for you" Naruto said

"Im gald that I was able to help you, you know Naruto Im sure you're still too shock about your father and a little down so Im going to give you a special gift" Maury said while giving him tickets

Naruto looked puzzle at the tickets" free access pass to Disney World everything included" he read out loud" what is this Disney World is it a cool place?"

Maury smile" oh you're gonna love it you're gonna have lots of fun trust me, you can invite anyone you like"

Naruto smiled at him" thanks Maury Ill go to Disney World"

Maury nodded and became a little nervous" have fun at Disney World thanks again for coming to the show now I suggest you should go immediately"

Naruto was a little confused" what do you mean? Why is that?" Naruto was about to find out when he saw a couple of security guards trying to hold down a couple of girls which were his fan girls.

"MAURY WE CAN'T HOLD THEM ANY LONGER" a security guard shouted

"RUN NARUTO RUN" another security guard shouted trying to sound like forest gump

Naruto gasp at the sight of the girls trying to break free he left Maury but it was too late the fan girls had break free from the guards grasp and they started running like wild animals on a stampede.

"LOOK OUT CRAZY TEENAGE GIRS AT 12 O'CLOCK" a guard shouted

Naruto ran as fast as he could but the girls were too fast for him and caught with him Naruto pray that they didn't kill him he was about to find out that it was the other way around. The girls glomp on him and started giving him kisses Naruto felt like he was in one hell of a dream beautiful teenage girls were kissing him for no good reason at all maybe because they say he was cute but he put those thoughts aside as he continue to enjoy the kisses his adorable fan girls were giving him. After a few seconds he gasp he realize that the girls weren't kissing him anymore but they were trying to rip through his ninja uniform he immediately perform a substitution jutsu and vanish in a cloud of smoke his spot was replace by a log leaving the crazy girls dumbfounded. Naruto appeared in front of the studio of the Maury show his whole face was covered with kissing marks he was also blushing like a tomato.

"Oh man that was close I though I was going to be devoured by those crazy girls now I know why Sasuke though that his fan girls from the village were annoying" Naruto said while sighing in relief he then realize that he wasn't wearing his black and orange jacket he was now wearing his fish mesh" those girls were crazy he then took out the Disney World tickets and smile" oh boy Disney World I can't wait to get there" he left the studio as he though about his jacket(I wonder what those girls would do with my jacket)

Back inside the studio the girls were now fighting of who was going to get to keep the blond ninjas jacket.

ITS MINE

NO ITS MINE

OH MY GOD IT SMELLS WONDERFUL

NARUTOS JACKET IM THE LUCKIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD

THAT JACKET IS MINE

NO MINE

NO MINE

Finally the security guards throw them off the studio they were still fighting over the jacket.

Back at Konoha at Sakura's house

Sakura was sitting in the bed of her room she was upset about two things first that she miss the episode of the Maury show when Naruto was in it because of the cable was out and second she was worry about Naruto. She remember the things he said at the show before the cable was cut off and she felt sorry for him she knew that Naruto didn't have any parents and he was lonely but she didn't how far he was willing to go just to prove that he had a father. She couldn't believe what she heard before the cable went out she heard Naruto saying that he wanted to know if the fourth Hokage was his father she couldn't believe it was true that Naruto the hyper knuckle head blond she had known was really the son of the strongest ninja in the village. She then thought the possibility of being true and that was the reason that he went to such actions to actually go into live television, and there was the possibility that he wasted his time in going to the show and made a complete idiot of himself in front of millions of people. She became more worry for Naruto if it was true that he was the son of the fourth Hokage then it would be a real shock to him to find out that the same person who sealed the Kyubi in him was his own father he would feel so bad and betrayed so she continue to think about Naruto.

"Naruto, what if its true what would you do? There's must be something I can do to help I mean you were there for me when Sasuke left the village so its my turn to be there for you, him now what can I do to cheer him up and made him feel better" Sakura thought for a minute" oh I got it Ill treat him to some ramen yeah that will definitely made him feel better" she giggle a little

(Hey wait a minute this sounds like a DATE Inner Sakura said)

"Its not a date we are just gonna hang out together that's all" Sakura said to her inner herself

(Okay that's what a date its all about Inner Sakura said)

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY" Sakura shouted in anger while blushing she then sighed" I swear that inner self of mine is really a pain in the butt, now what am I going to wear" she went to her closet to check her wardrobe.

(Okay why are you going to wear something nice IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO A DATE WITH NARUTO Inner Sakura said angry)

(SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU) Sakura mentally shouted

(FINE Inner Sakura said upset)

Sakura finally saw a something that she like and she was going to wear with her dat….I mean hanging out with Naruto" this is perfect I always wanted to wear these clothes" she giggle to herself before leaving her room.

At Ino's house

Ino was in her room and she was in a bad mood because she miss the episode of the Maury show when Naruto was in it and there was a chance that there wasn't going to be an encore of that episode.

"AH I can't believe I miss that episode it was probably the best Maury episode ever and I couldn't see it because of the stupid cable going out, what am I going to do? I have to see that episode but how?" Ino said frustrated and all of the sudden an evil grin appear was form on her lips" aha I know what to do when Naruto comes back Ill make him tell me every detail that happen on the show and the best way to do it its by asking him out I know he won't hesitate to say yes" she chuckle evilly" now to find some nice clothes she went to her closet" yes this is it Naruto is gonna tell me everything that happen on the show" she then left her room while chuckling evilly.

Like Sakura she wasn't the only one who was worried about Naruto

Hyuga Compound(Hinata's room)

Hinata was sitting on her bed with a sad look on her face she saw the Maury show and she was quite surprise to see Naruto on the show she was happy when she saw him on the show but when she heard what he said at the show she felt sad she couldn't believe who much he was suffering. She was upset that the cable went out and she couldn't see the show completely but that there's was nothing she could do, she knew Naruto didn't have any parents and how hard it was for him to make friends. One thing that really shock her was before the cable went out she heard Naruto saying that the fourth Hokage may have been his father she admitted that it was a little hard to believe that he could actually be the son of the hero of the village but the way he said it there could be a possibility that it was true. She thought if there's was a way that she could help him like conform him even if she couldn't clearly talk to him because of her being so shy which it was the same reason she can't express her feelings towards him.

"Narutokun" Hinata whisper" what I should do what if its true is he really the son of the fourth Hokage if its true Narutokun must have been devastated I have to do something" she got up from her bed and look at herself on her mirror" maybe If I talk to him he might open up to me" she blush at the though of talking with Naruto while laughing having a typical conversation with him she looked she had her chunnin uniform which it was the same but the only difference is that she wasn't wearing her white cream coat but a light lavender tight jacket.

She look to her closet" maybe if I wear something nice for Narutokun he might talk to me and ask me out on a date" she blush even deeper at the mention of the word date for her a date with Naruto was a dream come true she nodded(can I do this?) with that thought in mind she left her room.

Hokage's office

Tsunade was sitting on her desk who had painful look on her face next to her was Shizune and Jiraiya.

"I knew I was gonna need those aspirins" Tsunade said as she took the two aspirins and drank a glass of water" Shizune is the cable back on?"

"Yes Tsunadesama" Shizune replied

"Good, ouch my head I have a headache the size of the village damn council" Tsunade grumble under her breath

"Well it couldn't be help you know how delicate this situation is with the council" Jiraiya said

"Yes they were acting all crazy when they saw Naruto on the Maury show they immediately though about Naruto's relation with the fourth" Tsunade said

Jiraiya sweat dropped" what the council watch that show too?"

"Yes unfortunately" Tsunade sighed" I have to call the producer of the show and tell him to erase the tape of the episode where Naruto was in I also have to tell him not to make any reruns of that episode"

"Looks like the only persons that knows the truth about Naruto and the fourth are the audience of the show" Jiraiya said

"Would that be trouble for us?" Shizune said

"Not likely they won't be so stupid to come here and yell that Naruto is the son of the fourth" Tsunade said

"You' re right but Im worried about Naruto if he has find out the truth than he must be feeling terrible" Jiraiya said worried

"Well right now Im angry with him because of his little act to go to the Maury show the council chew me and spit out like a piece of meat and because of that I got a headache and now Im in a bad mood, when he comes back Im gonna give him a piece of my mind" Tsunade said in a very angry tone.

Both Shizune and Jiraiya gave a scary looked they have never seen Tsunade so upset they could only hope for the best for Naruto that is.

(Poor Narutosan he's really gonna get it now) Shizune thought

(I hope she doesn't kill him I don't want to lose another student) Jiraiya thought

To be continued

Uh oh I hate to be in Naruto's shoes right about now Tsunade's really angry with him what's going to happen now that Naruto knows the truth stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The painful truth

Chapter 4 The painful truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the Maury show

Konoha a few days later

Naruto was back at the leaf village he just return from his vacation in Disney World courtesy of Maury he have truly enjoy the vacation it had help him calm down about the truth of his father the Fourth Hokage. He went back to think about him the person he have idolize and considered his hero was none other than his father his flesh and blood, it upset him that the same person that sealed the Kyubi was his own father but he also knows that he did it for the safety of the village so he understood him why he sealed the demon inside of him. More thoughts came to his mind as he thought about the Fourth and the Kyubi he wonder why him was he the only child that could handle the Kyubi why did his father sealed it in him his own son that thought haunt the blond ninja and anger him did he choose him to be the vessel of the Kyubi because he hated him or was it the other way around he shook his head there's was no way that he did it because he cared for him what kind of sign of affection would that be he knew one thing for sure Jiraiya would have to explain him everything and he meant everything. He was so caught up in his thinking that he didn't notice the staring of the people of the village he was a little surprised that the people weren't giving him the usually hatred glared but rather curious looks or confused looks he didn't know why was that all about so he ignore it and continue to walk the streets.

(Man Disney World was such a cool place I have never had so much fun in my whole life maybe next time Ill invite Sakurachan) Naruto thought he then saw a person running to him at a fast pace Naruto recognize him it was Iruka he finally reach him while panting

"Naruto thank goodness I finally found you" Iruka said while trying to catch his breath

"What is it Iruka sensei?" Naruto said puzzle

Iruka finally catch his breath" Hokagesama wants to see you she said its urgent

Naruto blink he didn't know why but he was getting a little nervous for some reason(I have a bad feeling about this) he looked at Iruka" thanks Iruka sensei Ill go see her" he went to the Hokage's tower still feeling the bad feeling he hope that it wasn't anything serious

Later at the Hokage's office

When Naruto enter the Hokage's office he was surprised to see his teacher the toad sanin Jiraiya aka perverted hermit for Naruto he also saw Kakashi and Shizune who was standing next to Tsunade however he became as pale as Orochimaru's skin when he saw the look on the slug sanin's face. He could see she was angry or worst beyond angry like she was ready to blow up like a volcano her brown eyes were glaring daggers at him if the old saying of "if looks could kill" he would have been killed a thousand times by Tsunade. He thought that the reason she could be angry is that she lost a lot of money on a bet but he could be wrong he hope that it wasn't nothing serious he went in front of her desk and wait for what the Hokage called him for.

"Well…….." Tsunade said while still glaring at him" where were you I have ambu and jounin's looking for you but you weren't to be found so it was obvious that you left the village WITHOUT MY PERMISSION" she shouted the last part making Naruto gulp and become more pale

"Um…..granny Tsunade I…..I…….I" Naruto said vervous while sweating a lot

"Went to the Maury show yes I already know THE WHOLE VILLAGE KNOWS" Tsunade said angry

Naruto was startle by her comment" so…..they….know" he whisper loud enough for Tsunade and the rest to hear

"They don't know the whole thing that happen on the show because Shizune cut the cable signal but they had saw that you went to the show to find out if the Fourth Hokage is your father" Tsunade said

"Granny Tsunade Im sorry for leaving but I just have to find out" Naruto didn't finish

"THAT JUST MERELY AN EXCUSE WHAT YOU DID WAS INSANE GOING TO A TV SHOW AND TALK ABOUT AN S CLASS SECRET IN FRONT OF MILLIONS OF PEOPLE" Tsunade shouted in rage making the blond ninja jump

Naruto was about to cry" so you wanted me to never find out the truth right? You didn't wanted me to know that I was the son of the fourth right?"

"Now hold on Naruto that's not true" Jiraiya said" the fourth wanted you to know but we have to wait he had lots of enemies and if they find out that you're his son they would have come to capture you and eventually used you as a weapon since you had the Kyubi"

"I think fifteen years is enough don't you think?" Naruto said with tears in his eyes" I don't know what to say I mean you all knew about this the least you could have done is tell me"

"Naruto we have to be careful in telling you such a delicate secret just think what the other ninja countries would do if they find out you were the son of the yellow flash look because of him most of the ninja countries lost a lot of their men not to mention economic rights with other countries they would take revenge on you" Kakashi said

Naruto looked at the mask ninja in rage with tears in his eyes" you knew too Kakashi sensei"

Kakashi sighed sadly" yes I did knew sensei told me I promised him I would look after you the same thing with Jiraiya"

"I….I….I can't believe this you all keep this from me all this time" Naruto said with more tears in his eyes

" Naruto calm down" Tsunade said trying to calm the blond ninja

"NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT" Naruto shouted as he left the office running as he open the door to the office he didn't saw Sakura standing behind the door it seems she has heard the whole conversation

Tsunade looked at her apprentice while sighing" let me guess you heard everything"

Sakura nodded sadly(so its true Naruto) she looked at the direction the blond ninja took

Jiraiya was about to left the office" wait Jiraiya where are you going?" Tsunade said

The toad sanin looked back at her" Im going to talk to him"

"I think it would be best if you give him some time" Tsunade said

Jiraiya shook his head" no I have to tell Naruto everything" with that said he left the office leaving four sorrowful ninjas behind

"Poor Narutosan" Shizune said

"We knew this was gonna happen" Kakashi said

Tsunade nodded" yes we knew this is gonna happen one way or the other"

Naruto was now at the top of the Hokage's tower he was staring at the Hokage's rock faces however he was only looking at the face of the Fourth Hokage many emotions were running around his head.

(Why….why did they have to hide this from me) Naruto thought he was caught up in his thinking that he didn't notice a certain sanin behind him

"I knew you'd be here" Jiraiya said as he went next to the blond ninja

"What do you want perverted hermit?" Naruto said in a grumpy tone

"To tell you truth …well everything look Naruto Minato wanted me to tell you the truth about your birth until you'd have become a jounin" Jiraiya said

Naruto snorted" a jounin Im still a genin it would have been a long time before you tell me the truth Im glad I went to the Maury show" he then blink" hey wait a minute Minato is that his name? but you told me his name was Kazama Arashi"

Jiraiya chuckle" well Kazama Arashi is not his real name its Namikaze Minato the reason he took that name is because of a comic book you see Naruto when Minato was a kid he used to read lots comic books and mangas but his favorite comic book was called The Great Kazama the hero of the story is called Kazama Arashi Minato loved the comic book so much that he named himself Kazama Arashi"

Naruto nodded" I guess that explains a lot but was he a pervert like you" he was eyeing the toad sanin with suspicion

Jiraiya looked offended" hey Im not a pervert Im a professional pervert"

Naruto sweat dropped" is that something to be proud of?"

Jiraiya sighed" Naruto don't ever think that Minato hated you by sealing the Kyubi in you he didn't choose another new born because he didn't wanted to offer other child's from the people of the village so he choose his own and believe me Naruto it pained him a lot to have used you as a container for the Kyubi he loved you a lot"

"Its al right perverted hermit I know that he did it because he wanted to save the village so I understand him completely its just that I went trough hell because of the Kyubi it hurt me a lot the pain the loneliness the hate I just wish that the people of the village wouldn't have treated me so mean" Naruto said in a depress tone

"Actually Naruto" Jiraiya said" Minato's dying wish was that the people of the village would treated you like a hero because you are the one carrying the burden of the Kyubi but the people took it the other way I guess Sarutobi sensei and Kakashi were the only ones that accepted his last wish"

Naruto looked back at the stone face of the Fourth" a hero huh? After everything that I went trough I guess I should be treated like a hero, thanks perverted hermit Im feeling a little better now hey perverted hermit one more thing who was my mother?"

Jiraiya blink before answering" your mother like Minato she was a ninja but she wasn't from Konoha she was from the formal whirlpool country she was called the Crimson kunoichi because of her wild red hair her name was Uzumaki Kuchina oh yeah I remember her very well" suddenly his face turn into a perverted look his face turn red while having some blood on his nose" she was a looker and she had one hell of a killer body my only regret is that I never got the chance to do some research on her while she was on the hot baths"

WHAM

Naruto punch the toad sanin on the back of his head making a huge lump appear on his head" YOU OLD PERVERT DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT"

Jiraiya rub his lump" well its true"

WHAM

Another punch on his head making another lump appear Naruto growl" WOULD YOU STOP BEING A PERVERT FOR JUST A MINUTE"

Jiraiya sighed" okay okay geez I was just being honest Naruto she was a very beautiful woman Minato really had good taste in woman I was so proud of him, Im sure Kushina would have been proud of you but she never got the chance to carry you in her arms because she die giving birth to you Naruto"

Naruto's eyes widened at the revelation about his mother" so its my fault she's death"

"No no Naruto stop feeling so guilty its not your fault Kushina wanted to brought you to this world and she was proud of that because she loved you like Minato did you have parents that loved you very much" Jiraiya said

Naruto look like he was ready to cry again a small smile was from around his lips" th….thanks perverted hermit it means a lot to me"

Jiraiya sweat dropped" can you stop me calling me perverted hermit and called me master or teacher for once?"

Naruto shook his head" no you're a pervert" he said in his cheerful normal tone it seems he was back to normal

Jiraiya sighed" fine whatever it looks like your back to being yourself so how about I told you the story of how Minato and Kushina meet over some ramen?"

Naruto nodded" yeah I would love some ramen and a story lets go" he left in a hurry

"Hey Naruto wait for me I am paying you know" Jiraiya said as he follow the blond ninja out of the Hokage's tower

When they arrived at the ramen shop they were greeted by Tenuchi and Ayame Naruto as usual ordered his favorite meal a bowl of pork ramen the same for the toad sanin. Naruto eat over twenty bowls while Jiraiya had only eat five and since he was paying which he regret. As they eat their meals Jiraiya told him the story of how Minato and Kushina meet Naruto was listening while stuffing his face with ramen he listen to every word he was eager to hear the story of how his parents meet. After Jiraiya finish telling the story Ayame ask Naruto about the Maury show that she wanted to know what happen to him at the show since she couldn't see it because the cable went out Naruto became silent Jiraiya told her that now wasn't a good time for that so she say it was okay although she had a disappointing looked on her face. Both ninjas finish their meals Naruto had his belly ready to burst at any time while Jiraiya just cry as he paid the meal.

"Oh man that hit the spot thanks perverted hermit" Naruto said happy while rubbing his full belly

Jiraiya sweat dropped" I hope you're happy my wallet is completely empty" he show his frog wallet that was empty

Naruto gave his fox grin" its your fault for paying"

"Yeah next time you're paying" Jiraiya said

Naruto chuckle he then paused and looked at the toad sanin" her perverted hermit thanks for telling the story of my parents"

Jiraiya smile" no problem Naruto Im just glad that you finally know well I gotta go" he was about to leave

"Hey where are you going perverted hermit?" Naruto said

The toad sanin look at him with an evil grin" to do some research at this hour the most beautiful women in Konoha go to the hot baths" he blush while having some blood on his nose

Naruto fell to the ground(anime style)" I should it know"

"Naruto" Jiraiya called to the blond ninja before eaving

"Huh what is it?" Naruto said

"You have a become a great ninja keep following your dream Im sure Minato and Kushina are very proud of you" Jiraiya said he then left leaving a happy Naruto behind

(Thanks perverted hermit) Naruto thought as he wipe some tears from his eyes he finally left the ramen shop as he begins to walk the streets of Konoha

While he was walking he pass the Yamanaka flower shop Ino saw him and went to him immediately" hi Naruto" Ino said with a friendly smile

Naruto looked at her and smile" oh hi Ino how are you?"

"Oh you know same old same old Im glad that you came its just that I have been wondering if you're available tomorrow?" Ino said

Naruto gave a puzzle look" no I don't think so granny Tsunade hasn't given me any missions I guess I just train and get some ramen why do you ask?"

Ino smile again" well I just been wondering if you would like to go on an date with me?"

Naruto gasp he was stun he couldn't believe what the blond kunoichi just said to him never has a girl had actually ask him out on a date but Ino just did he wanted to make sure that it wasn't a dream so he decided to ask her.

"Um….what did you said Ino?" Naruto said

Ino smile" I said if you want to go on a date with me" she sweat dropped(its obvious that no one has ask him out before)

Naruto blush" well I….I…..I why are you asking me out Ino?"

Ino sighed" I want to you know better Naruto so what do you say? Come on its gonna be fun" she gave him a seductive smile making him blush even more

"Well I….I…..I…..I…..I" Naruto was sounding like a broken record while blushing

Ino was getting irritated by his broken record act so she decided to make him say yes she knew exactly what to do she lean closer to the blond ninja and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek making blush like a tomato she gave an innocent smile" so what do you say now?"

"Yes Ill go with you" Naruto said in a rush

Ino smile" good so where do you want to go?"(frankly I don't care where we go as long as he tells me what happen at the Maury show)

:"Okay how about we go to Ichiraku's ramen shop?" Naruto said

Ino sweat dropped(like I didn't see that coming) " okay Ill be waiting for you tomorrow at 3pm bye Naruto" she enter back to the flower shop

Naruto nodded while leaving he was blushing(oh man I can't believe Im actually going on a date with Ino I better wear something nice my first date Im so lucky) he continue to walk the streets while blushing

Back at the Yamanaka flower shop Ino had a devilish grin(man that was easy now I will now everything that happen at the Maury show Im such a genius MMMMUUUhahahahahaa)

Naruto was still walking when he passing through the Hyuga compound and saw Hinata standing in front of the main gate she looked at him while blushing"um…..h…..hi….Narutokun"

Naruto looked at the Hyuga heiress with a smile" oh hi Hinatachan?"

Hinata gulp while still blushing she started twiddling her fingers making Naruto look at her with a confuse look(come on Hinata you can do this) " Na…..Na…Narutokun….would…..y…..y….you…..l….l…..l…..like….t…..t….to…..g…..g…….g….go……on….. a…..d…..d……d…..d….date…..w….with….me" she was blushing even more when she mention the word date her breathing was quickening too

Naruto looked confuse he didn't exactly understood Hinata at first because she was suttering a lot but he finally understood the last part and his eyes went wide he has never thought that the quiet and shy Hyuga Hinata would actually ask him out in truth it didn't bother him because he thought that Hinata was pretty he look at her with a shocking expression on his face.

"Um….. Hinatachan did you just ask me out on a date?" Naruto said

Hinata only nodded she was too nervous to say anything at all but she manage clear her throat before speaking" h…..h….how ….a…about…..a…picnic?"

"A picnic?" Naruto said puzzle he then smile" that sounds great Hinatachan Ill go with you Ill pick you up at 4pm" he then left leaving a blushing and stun Hinata behind

Hinata was shock she was blushing while breathing hard she just couldn't believe what she just heard from Naruto(I…..I don't believe it Narutokun said yes he's wants to go with me to the picnic I this is the most wonderful day of my whole life I….I….I) she didn't finish because she has fainted while muttering a dream come true

(Man Hinatachan has to be sick or something she always go red when I see her she must have some kind of sickness but anyway Im glad Im going to have a picnic with her she always made some good sandwiches) Naruto thought as he continue to walk the streets of Konoha he looked at the sky and saw that it has gotten darker he decided to call it a day and return to his apartment

When Naruto reach his apartment he was surprised to see Sakura standing in front of his door" oh Sakurachan why are you here?"

Sakura just smile at him" oh Naruto I know it's a little but I have been wondering if you like to go with me tomorrow?"

Naruto gasp after hearing that(no way has Sakurachan just ask out on a date?) "Sakurachan are you asking me out on a date?" he said in a high anticipated tone waiting for the pink hair kunoichi's response

Sakura nodded" yeah there is a new movie playing at the Konoha theater if you want to go with me and see it?"

"Yeah of course Ill go with you I mean its our first date there's no way Im refusing" Naruto said happy

Sakura gave him a little glare while putting her arms on her hips" but you better behave or else" she crank her knuckles telling the blond ninja what would happen if he doesn't behave

Naruto nodded" yeah Sakurachan Ill behave so what hour are we going?"

"Well the movie is at 5pm so well meet in front of the theater at 4:30 okay?" Sakura said

"Okay Sakurachan Ill see you tomorrow at the theater" Naruto said

"Okay see you tomorrow then" Sakura said before leaving the apartment complex(this is perfect this date will help him calm down about the whole thing of being the Fourth son's I know Naruto after all)

Naruto enter his apartment with a big smile on his face after all he was going on a date with Sakura the girl he has had a big crush since the academy he went to take a shower he brush his teeth and finally change to his pajamas to get ready for bed. He lay down on his bed to sleep he couldn't wait for tomorrow he had his date with Sakura, he close his eyes to begin his journey on dreamland and that's when it hit him he shot his eyes wide open he has found something that he didn't realize about tomorrow.

"HOLY CRAP I HAVE THREE DATES TOMORROW" Naruto shouted in shock

To be Continued

Man Naruto is so lucky he has three dates with three beautiful kunoichi's Im so jealous of him anyway send me your comments and reviews Im going to take a break and after that Im going back on updating my Naruto/Sailor Moon crossover farewell until the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Three dates are better than one

Chapter 5 Three dates are better than one

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the Maury show

Naruto's apartment

Naruto was getting ready for his date or should I say his dates he never thought in his life that he will be having three dates with three of the most beautiful kunoichi's in the leaf village any other boy either would be jealous of him or they would even give any part of his body just to be in his shoes right now so he consider himself to be lucky very lucky. He finally got dressed he was wearing a black jacket with a green neck shirt a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black snickers he wanted to look nice and cool for his dates. He then thought back at the three kunoichi's Ino he admits that she has become more beautiful in the past three years and he also consider her to be very attractive even if he didn't talk to her too much he was willing to go on a date with the Yamanaka. He then thought about the Hyuga heiress Hinata and like Ino she has become very beautiful and attractive he still consider her to be weird because every time she sees him her whole face goes red but he didn't mind going on a picnic with her. Finally he thought about Sakura his biggest crush since the academy he have always consider her the most beautiful kunoichi in the village before he left with Jiraiya in his three year training and now he still hasn't change his opinion about her she was more beautiful than ever, going on a date with her was like a dream come true he felt like the happiest ninja in the world.

"What am I going to do three dates not that Im complaining, I could use my shadow clones for the dates but Sakurachan will immediately know that is a clone she's very smart, Hinatachan will use her byakugan to figure out and Ino would know too oh how am I going to go trough with this?" Naruto said frustrated he calm himself a little" I have to think lets see my date with Ino is at 3'o clock and my picnic with Hintachan is at 4'o clock and finally my date with Sakurachan is at 5'o clock so Ill guess Ill have to use time as my advantage my date with Ino and Hinatachan will be an hour as for Sakurachan I can be more than an hour al right time to go" he check his wrist watch and saw that it was 2:30 pm" whoa I have to go to Ichiraku Ino is probably waiting for me" he left his apartment

In the streets of Konoha

Sakura was walking the streets of the village she sighed since it was early for her date with Naruto she wasn't wearing her chunin outfir but a dark green blouse and black skirt and a pair of black high heels she was also wearing make up namely pink lipstick the only thing that it could be said right now about Haruno Sakura was HOT.

Sakura sighed" its way too early the movie is at 5'o clock so why did I got dressed so early?"

(Duh isn't it obvious you're eager to go with Naruto) Inner Sakura said

She sighed again" I guess I am I wonder why?"

(Isn't it obvious?) Inner Sakura said

"What?" Sakura said annoyed

(Nevermind) Inner Sakura said

Sakura just shrug her shoulders in return as she continue to walk the streets of Konoha when she got to Ichiraku' ramen shop she saw Ino near the ramen shop she wasn't wearing her ninja outfit but a blue tank top and a white skirt white high heels and red lipstick. Sakura blink she could easily tell that Ino was definitely going on a date and curiosity got over her as she wanted to know who was the poor victim….I mean lucky person so she went to her to find out.

"Hey Ino" Sakura greeted

Ino looked back to Sakura and smirk noticing her cloths" hey Sakura, so what's the special occasion?"

Sakura smirk back" Is should ask you the same thing"

Ino chuckle" touché well Im going on a date with Naruto"

Sakura smiled" oh really that's so nice of you" she finally let the information sink in" what SAY WHAT COME AGAIN" she was shock

Ino rolled her eyes" I said Im going on a date with Naruto"

Sakura clench her fist tight until they were red she gritted her teeth she was feeling anger and something called jealousy" and since WHEN do you like Naruto?"

"Since I saw him on the Maury show" Ino said

Sakura was even angrier now" oh I know where this is going you ask him out so he could tell you what happened at the show isn't that right Ino pig?"

"That's right" Ino said

"How can you be so selfish you don't know what Naruto is going trough right now he went to the show for a very important reason a reason that change his life forever" Sakura said

"Well I want to hear it and why are you defending him so much Sakura?" Ino said

"Because he's my friend Ino" Sakura said with anger still shown on her green eyes

"Okay Sakura I will know him better and who knows maybe I will like him and maybe he will become my boyfriend" Ino said while giggling and blushing a little

Sakura looked annoyed" oh yeah what about Shikamaru?"

"THAT'S IT WHY DO PEOPLE THINK I LIKED HIM I DON'T" Ino shouted angry" just because he's on the same team with me that doesn't mean Im going to like him there's no way I would fall for a lazy bum like him"

"Whatever Im sure you blackmail Naruto in order to go out with him" Sakura said

"Actually no I simply ask him out and he agreed" Ino said

Sakura gasp(no way Naruto wouldn't accept but then again he has never been ask out before so I guess he might accepted without hesitating)

Ino snorted" why are you making such a big fuzz about this Sakura?"

"Because you're going out with him just so you can known some gossip from a tv show that's why" Sakura said

"Really" Ino said raising an eyebrow" are you sure that's the reason or maybe because you're……jealous?"

"WHAT excuse me I don't like him he's my friend" Sakura retorted

(Yeah keep saying that to yourself) Inner Sakura said

"Come on Sakura admitted you're jealous that Im going on a date with Naruto" Ino said

"NO…….of…course…not, I only like him as a friend" Sakura defended

"Look I don't care if you're in denial he's going to be here any minute now so if you don't mind go" Ino said irritated

"Im not leaving" Sakura spat

"You really are stubborn I can't believe how low you turn out to be first Sasuke and now Naruto you used to ignore him and reject him frankly I don't know why he will accept to go out with you" Ino said

Sakura felt hurt and angry at Ino's comment its true that she has treated Naruto badly in the past and she wanted to make up for it" I don't care what you said Ino Im not letting you go trough with your date with Naruto"

Ino was really getting upset" BUZZ OFF FOREHEAD GIRL"

"Watch it Ino pig Im not the same weak kunoichi I used to be I can punch your lights out with just one punch" Sakura said cracking her knuckles

Ino snorted" just try it"

She's gonna regret saying that

WHAM

Sakura punch Ino right on her right cheek sending the blond kunoichi a few yards away from the village.

(CHA take that Ino pig) Inner Sakura said while raising her fist

Sakura left the ramen shop with a smile on her face but she then got a worry looked(I hope Ino's okay?)

(CHA she had it coming) Inner Sakura said

Sakura sighed as she left the ramen shop what she didn't know was that Teuchi and his daughter Ayame have watch the whole argument.

"Father did you saw that?" Ayame said in awe

Teuchi smirk" yeah who would thought those two they use to be that Uchiha's fan girls and now they were arguing over Naruto lucky guy"

It wasn't long until Naruto show up at the ramen shop he was surprised he didn't saw Ino he took a seat and waited for the Yamanaka girl. Ayame came to him with a worry look on her face.

"Oh Narutosan what can I get you?" Ayame said

"Um Ayame have you seen Ino well you see we were supposed to be have a date here?" Naruto said worry

Ayame become more worry while Tenuchi only shook his head in return

"Well Narutosan Ino was here, but" Ayame paused

Naruto went pale when she told him that(oh no don't tell me that she has dump me NO I….I won't be able to stand heartbreak)

"Narutosan Ino came here but Sakura was also here and they started arguing a lot" Ayame said

Naruto gasp(WHAT Sakurachan was arguing with Ino what if she find out that I was going on a date with Ino she must be so mad she's gonna kill me)

"Now now Ayame Naruto you should be lucky those two were fighting over you and Sakura defended you that's why she punch Ino and send her to the other side of Konoha" Tenuchi said with a smirk

Naruto felt like dying(SHE KNOWS I AM SO DEAD) he then sighed" well if Sakurachan punch Ino that means I won't be having my date with her I hope she's okay I better go" he was about to leave when Tenuchi

"Hey Naruto how about a bowl of ramen before you go" Tenuchi said preparing the noodles on the boiling water

Naruto face lit up" yeah a few bowls won't hurt" he waited for the ramen to cook

After ten bowls of ramen Naruto check his wrist watch and saw that it was almost 4'o clock he blink" the picnic with Hinatachan I have to go" he took his frog wallet and left the money on the counter and then left toward the Hyuga compound.

Hyuga Compound

Neji was training in the dojo practicing his Jyuken fighting style when Hinata enter the dojo.

"Neji" Hinata said

Neji broke his stance and looked at Hinata he then gasp and blush at the sight of his cousin he was shock but he could still talk normally" Hinata where are you going?"

Hinata blush in return" Im…..going…..on…picnic with…..Narutokun" she blush more" please tell father that I will be back later"

Neji nodded" al right have fun"

Hinata blush and bow before leaving the dojo, Neji continue his training when he trip and fell to the ground he finally let the information that Hinata told him sink in" WHAT A PICNIC WITH NARUTO that's like a date I don't believe it did she finally gather the courage to actually ask him out I never thought I'd see the day"

Naruto finally arrived at the Hyuga Compound he check his watch it was 3: 58 pm he sighed" I guess two minutes won't hurt"

"N….Narutokun"

Naruto turn around to greet Hinata but when he saw her he was paralyze, oh yeah Hinata was in front of him al right but she was wearing something different she was wearing a dark blue dress with long sleeves the skirt was above her knees making Naruto to notice her long and slender legs she was wearing black high heels but not so high Naruto was still a few inches higher than her she was wearing a beautiful necklace with silver and gold designs she was also wearing make up including red lipstick making her look beyond beautiful there was only one word to describe how Hyuga Hinata look today WOW. But there was definitely one thing that the blond ninja immediately took notice of the Hyuga heiress how well develop she was in the chest department a very nice cleavage. Naruto try to breathe it was like the oxygen in his body has stop the moment he lay eyes on Hinata he was blushing al right not to mention that he had a nose bleed due to her cleavage at that time some inappropriate thoughts came racing trough his mind courtesy of his three year training with a certain perverted sanin. He was trying to talk but he couldn't he try to open his mouth but no words came out he was paralyze he continues to stare at her while blushing and drooling like an idiot. Hinata blush like she has never blush before the way Naruto was looking at her made her blush like the blood from her entire body has come to her head her breathing quicken she forgot that she was holding the picnic basket she look back at the blond ninja who was still blushing and frozen like a statue.

(I guess my choice of clothing did the work Narutokun looks cutter when he's blushing) Hinata thought

(WOW Hinatachan looks gorgeous and her cleavage there's no way Sakurachan and Ino had that kind of chest) Naruto thought while having a nose bleed(I bet if the perverted hermit saw her he'll have a nose bleed until all the blood of his body has ran out)

Their staring continues until Hinata broke the silence by a miracle" N…..Narutokun…..let's…..go"

Naruto nodded as he started walking side by side with Hinata was trying so hard not to faint(can I go trough with this without fainting I mean Narutokun looks so handsome and that green jacket looks so good on him)

The pair finally made it to one of the training grounds that luckily no other ninja team weren't around so they went to one of trees Hinata put the blanket and they both sit down, Hinata open the basket and pick a sandwich.

:Here…..Nar….Narutokun…..I made…..it….for…you" Hinata said while blushing

Naruto smile" thanks Hinatachan" he pick the sandwich and notice that the cheese had a very familiar shape more like a familiar hairstyle he smile grew wider" OH wow a Naruto sandwich" he immediately took a bite and enjoy the great taste

Hinata nodded while blushing" I…I..knew you like it from our last picnic(AN filler episode don't remember what episode)

Naruot devoured the sandwich in two bites" delicious" Hinata only blush more

"H…here Nartokun I made more" Hinata said as she open the basket revealing more Naruto sandwiches

"Thanks Hinatachan" Naruto said happy as he take another sandwich before he took a bite he looked at her" hey Hinatachan aren't you going to eat?"

"Its okay Narutokun Im not so hungry" Hinata said in her usual shy self

Naruto smile before eating the sandwich, he began to devoured every sandwich Hinata made while Hinata just smile and watch him eat she blush remembering when they had their previous picnic he told her that her cooking was good that she could make a good wife someday she blush at the thought of being Naruto's wife and began to twiddle her fingers. It wasn't long for Naruto to eat all of the sandwiches Hinata then open the basket and took out a large cylinder canteen she also took a small glass.

"Here Narutokun I made some lemonade I hope you like it" Hinata said as she pour the lemonade from the canteen to the small glass she was still blushing

"Thanks Hinatachan" Naruto said as he accepted the glass and drank it his eyes widened" its very good Hinatachan not to sour not to sweet very good"

Hinata blush again" th….thank….you Narutokun I made it myself"

Naruto smiled" well no wonder it taste so good you made it"

Naruto's comment made Hinata blush even more" thank you Narutokun"

Naruto started looking at the sky Hinata was just looking at him she finally thought that it was time to talk to him about the reason she invited him to the picnic, she didn't know how to take the courage for doing what she was about to do she prayed that she didn't fainted she slowly got up and carefully sited next to Naruto very close she then started smelling the manly smell coming from the blond ninja which only made Hinata blush his smell was heavenly she only had one thing in mind.

(Please don't faint please don't faint) Hinata thought desperately

Naruto stop staring at the sky and looked next to him and gasp a little while blushing of how close Hinata was from him he saw Hinata who was looking at the ground she couldn't even dare to look at him because of their close proximity it will make her faint no doubt. Naruto gave her a confused look his eyes went lower and he had a nose bleed because he just earn front row tickets for a nice view of Hinata's cleavage. He felt like he was dreaming this was as close as he has got to a girl not to mention to looked at her chest he gulp while trying to remain calm he could feel the blood pressure from his body rising he felt like he was gonna die until Hinata broke the silence.

"N….Narutokun?" Hinata said still not looking at him

"What" Naruto said in a hurry finally turning his gaze from her cleavage to her face

"I…..I….saw the Maury show" Hinata said a little scare of what his reaction was going to be

Naruto sweat dropped at her comment(does the whole village see the show?)

"I….I know you went to the show because you suspect that the fourth Hokage was your father and I know I shouldn't be asking this Narutokun but Maury told you the result of the DNA test right?" Hinata said she finally took the courage to looked at him straight at his face

Naruto's face dropped to a depressive look Hinata notice it too" its al right Narutokun you don't have to tell me I will understand"

Naruto shook his head" nah its al right Hinatachan I will tell you because you're a great friend Hinatachan…….yes he did read the results and he's my father"

Hinata gasp" Narutokun you're the son of the fourth Hokage that's great I mean he was the strongest ninja in the village and he was a great man even if you didn't get to know him but you should be proud that he was your father"

Naruto gave her a small smiled(I woder if she would be saying that if she knew that he sealed the Kyubi in me)" thanks Hinatachan I am proud of being his son"

"He died defending the village he was the one that defeated the Kyiubi" Hinata said with a smile she then change her smile to a concern looked when she saw that Naruto was depressed again" what's wrong Narutokun?"

"Im fine Hinatachan" Naruto said giving her a fake smile(should I tell her about the Kyubi? She doesn't look like the type of person who would hate me so easily) he stop his thinking and smiled at the Hyuga heiress who just blush and turn the other way her whole face was red

Naruto took one last look at her cleavage before speaking again" Hinatachan?"

Hinata looked back at him and saw that he had a big smile on his face the kind of smile that would make her heart melt.

"Thank you Hinatachan" Naruto said with his smile on Hinata nodded in return but she didn't expected the next thing to happen he gave her one big hug making Hinata blush completely

(Oh my god Narutokun is hugging me I…I don't believe it am I dreaming is this a dream it feels so wonderful I) that was all the Hyuga heiress could take as she finally fainted in the blonds ninjas arms

When Naruto broke the embrace he gasp" Hnatachan Hinatachan" he started shaking her to wake her up but she didn't woke up at all he sighed" I knew she was sick I mean her whole face was red the entire time" he decided to pick her up bridal style he made a shadow clone so he could carry the blanket and the basket and started walking from the training ground.

Naruto looked at her while carrying her( maybe I will tell her about the Kyubi someday)

Naruto return to the Hyuga compound and left Hinata Neji told him she was gonna be al right so he left the compound, he then check his wrist watch.

"Its amost 5'o clock I better hurry to the Konoha theater" Naruto said he chuckle" my first date with Sakurachan, and hopefully not my last"

At the Konoha Theater

Sakura was in front of the Konoha theater she was waiting for Naruto to arrived she was still a little upset with the argument she had with Ino and eventually the big punch she gave her. She was feeling guilty now for hitting her best friend although she deserve it for being selfish.

"Hey Sakurachan"

Sakura turn around to greet Naruto but she froze dead in her tracks at the sight of him, she blush at the clothes he was wearing.

(NO WAY that's Naruto he's HOT) Inner Sakura said while drooling over the blond ninja

Sakura nodded in agreement she was still blushing she was still staring at him for some reason she started having some impure thoughts about the blond ninja making her blush even more while having a small nose bleed.

(looked at him he looks so good in that green jacket and in those jeans) Inner Sakura said still drooling

Naruto blink in confusion" hey Sakurachan are you okay?" he started waving his hand back and forth in front of her

Sakura finally snap out of whatever she was dreaming and looked straight at Naruto" oh Naruto Im glad you made it let's go I already bought the tickets" she gave Naruto a ticket

Naruto blush at the sight of Sakura(Sakurachan looks so beautiful than ever even if she doesn't have a cleavage like Hinatachan)

They both enter the theater and decided to buy some pop corn at the snack section, after that they went to respected room to watch the movie.

"So Sakurachan what movie are we going to see?" Naruto said

Sakura wink at him" you'll see"

They both enter the room, the movie that they were going to watch was none other than Resident Evil Extinction(AN no I still haven't see it(sob)). After a few hours the pair left the theater and they were walking the streets of the village.

"That movie was so cool those zombies and those monsters were really cool" Naruto said in his usual cheery tone

Sakura sweat dropped the movie scared her a little and she blush because there was a part that got her so scared that she lean close to Naruto like she was his girlfriend making both ninjas blush hard.

"Well the movie was very good and scary" Sakura said

Naruto nodded" yeah we should go to the theater often" Naruto said

Sakura nodded" so wanna go to the park?"

"Y…yeah of course" Naruto said happy

When the pair arrived at the park it was empty since it was late at night they weren't any children playing, Naruto and Sakura sited on the swings they both started looking at the night sky filled with stars Sakura took a quick glance at him and blush a little before speaking.

"Naruto are you feeling a better now?" Sakura said in a worry tone

Naruto looked at her confused" what are you talking about Sakurachan?

Sakura took a deep breath before speaking again" I know about the Maury and I know that the fourth Hokage was your father"

Naruto become a little depressed hearing about his father, the father he never knew the same who condemned him to be the cage of the Kyubi Sakura notice his down expression.

"Naruto I understand if you don't want to talk about it" Sakura said

Naruto shook his head" no Sakurachan its okay I can't believe of all the people in Konoha my father is none other than the fourth Hokage the hero of the village"

"You know you really look a lot like him you should be proud that he was your father" Sakura said

Naruto growl a little" I should be proud and angry because of him I have the Kyubi he made my life a living hell"

"But Naruto you can't forget that he did it for the safety of the village" Sakura said

"I KNOW but it hurts do you know what is like to be born alone in the world with no parents to be hated and ridiculed by the same people that he gave his life to protect to be beat up by the villagers every day and in your birthday gave you a even bigger beating than ever I….I" Naruto said as he started sobbing he got up from the swing follow by Sakura who went next to him.

"Naruto I know you have a horrible life because of the Kyubi, even I treated you bad I was so stupid and immature but please understand that you're not alone anymore you have lots of friends who support you so don't feel sad anymore" Sakura said with tears in her eyes as she put a conforming hand on his shoulder

Naruto looked at her face filled with tears he somehow felt better after she told him that" Sakurachan"

Sakura smiled at him" you know what I think, I think your father knew that you were going to become a strong ninja and he knew you were going to use the power of the Kyubi to defend the village Im sure that's what he wanted and besides Im feeling like Im meeting a famous celebrity right now Uzumaki Naruto the son of the yellow flash it has a nice ring to it"

Naruto smiled at her he has never felt so happy before" Sakurachan" he caught the kunoichi in surprise as he threw himself at her and embrace her

Sakura was surprised but she returned the embrace as she was holding the blond ninja in her arms she didn't realize that she was blushing. They finally broke the embrace and their eyes locked their lips were so closed they could feel their breath tickling at each other. Unfortunately both ninjas separate they were blushing a lot they stood quite for a few minutes until Sakura broke the silence.

"Naruto its getting late we should go back so you better accompany to my house that's what a gentleman does" Sakura said playfully

Naruto smile" of course Ill accompany you to your house lets go"

They both left the park and started walking to Sakura's house

"Hey Sakurachan?" Naruto said

"What is it?" Sakura said

"Thank you Im feeling better now" Naruto said with his fox grin

Sakura smiled back" Im glad I was able to help you"

They continue to walk while Sakura was having some difficult time with her inner self

(YOU SUCK I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T KISS HIM) Inner Sakura shouted

(Shut up I don't want to hear you) Sakura thought

(Im ashamed to be your inner self) Inner Sakura said

(Whatever) Sakura thought

They continue to walk

A few days later

Naruto went to Sakura's house it seems he was now a Mauryaholic since now he goes to Sakura's house to watch the Maury show. Sakura let Naruto enter and they both got sited in the couch to watch the Maury show.

"I can't wait to watch Maury show Sakurachan" Naruto said

"You are now an official Mauryaholic" Sakura said giggling

"Maury help me so the least I can do is watch his show" Naruto said

"You know speaking of Maury Leesan came to me the other day and he told me to give him the phone number of the Maury show" Sakura said

Naruto blink" funny brows ask you to give him the number to the Maury show…..I wonder why?, hey Sakurachan you don't think that he's" he paused

"Oh come on Naruto why would Leesan go to the Maury show" Sakura said

"And speaking of the Maury show its time for the show" Naruto said

Sakura nodded while turning the tv on with the remote

(The Maury shows starts and the topic of the show is Is my ninja the father part 2)

Naruto and Sakura blink at this they continue to watch

Maury: hello everyone welcome to the show Im sure you all remember our friend Naruto that he came to the show wanting to find out about his father but now a friend of Naruto is here everyone I want you meet Rock Lee he's also a ninja from Konoha like Naruto Lee tell us why have you come to the show?

Lee(sobbing): I…..I…..I want to know if Gai sensei is my father

"WHAT" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison

At the Hokage's office

Tsunade fell from her chair" not again Shizune"

"Im on it Tsunadesama" Shizune said as she left the office

A few minutes later

Naruto and Sakura were now staring at a rainy tv screen

Sakura sighed in disappointment" oh no not again

"Nah its al right Sakurachan I have a feeling I know what the results of the DNA test are gonna be" Naruto said

"You do?" Sakura said puzzle Naruto gave her a smile she smile" yeah I guess you're right they look so much a like"

"Exactly" Naruto said

"By the way Naruto did you brought the pictures?" Sakura said

"What pictures?" Naruto said puzzle

"You know the pictures when you went to Disney World you kept telling me that it was such a cool place that you wanted to show me the pictures" Sakura said

Naruto smile" oh yeah of course" he took a small package and gave it to Sakura

Sakura open the package and saw the pictures, the pictures were showing Naruto in different places of Disney World when Naruto visit Disney magical kingdom, when he went to universal studios, when he went to Toon Town and other places. As she looked at the pictures Sakura's happy expression change from a happy look to a angry look, because she was expecting Naruto to be alone in the pictures but he wasn't he was accompany by his fan girls from the Maury show they were hugging him and giving him kisses it seems that they were more interested in being with Naruto rather than being in Disney World. Sakura glared at the pictures she then glare at Naruto who was pale as Orochimaru's skin.

"Naruto who are these girls?" Sakura said in anger as her eyes could reflect the jealousy

"Well you see Sakurachan there just a couple of girls I meet at the Maury show" Naruto said very nervous

"And you decided to invite them to Disney World" Sakura said tightening her fist

"Sakurachan Maury gave me more than one ticket so I gave it to them" Naruto said still nervous

"And you could have called me so I could go with you aren't I your friend?" Sakura said giving the blond ninja a death glare

"But Sakurachan you were in Konoha there was nothing I could do" Naruto said but it was too late Sakura's wrath has fall on him

WHAM

Sakura punch Naruto making a huge hole on the roof of her house he was send flying from her house to the other side of Konoha.

"YOU JERK" Sakura shouted in anger

Konoha Hospital

"DAMMIT TO HELL" Ino shouted in anger she throw a kunai at the rainy tv screen shattering it looks like she won't be able to see the Maury show again she was on the hospital because of Sakura's attack

At the Maury show

Rock Lee and Gai were sited together Maury came with the large orange envelope that has the results of the DNA test.

Maury: I want you two to know that I don't know the results so well find out together

(Maury opens the envelope and took out a piece of paper)

Maury: Gai when it comes to Rock Lee YOU ARE THE FATHER

(The audience weren't surprised at all)

Both Gai and Lee started crying

"My youthful son" Gai said with tears in his eyes

"My youthful father" Lee said with tears in his eyes

They both hug and the scenery change to a sunny beach with a wave crashing

Maury and the audience sweat dropped at the sight only one thought came to their minds

(Lame)

To be Concluded

Well the next chapter will be the last I already said it that this was a very short story so don't hate me for it. Im sure you guys agree with me that Gai and Rock Lee are related they have to be father and son. Im sure you guys were expecting Naruto and Sakura to kiss but they didn't Im so evil but don't worry I have been thinking of writing a Naru/Saku story. Im going to return to update my Silent Mobius story Beginning or the End? So please read it I need reviews.


End file.
